


AKA Horace

by GryffindorTom



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1996), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Summary Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office reflects on his undercover role for the DMLE, working in a dognapping ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Horace – Rating T  
> Summary Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office reflects on his undercover role for the DMLE, working in a dognapping ring.  
> Pairings – Arthur/Molly  
> A/N – This short one-shot was inspired when I watched the live action movie of 101 Dalmatians last weekend and saw…Mark Williams (the actor who played Arthur Weasley in HP) as Horace, one of the dognappers.

**Hell Hall, Kinver, Shropshire, England**

**16** **th** **June 1993**

' _Fascinating things, Muggles. They let people kidnap their dogs, their Dalmatian puppies, and then buy fur coats for quite a few Galleons, not realising that it is their dogs that are the fur"_ ' Arthur Weasley, husband of Molly Weasley and Ministry of Magic's Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office thought as he was in his undercover role.

Arthur had been seconded to the DMLE as some of the puppies had, allegedly, belonged to a Squib who worked in cooperation with the DMLE, as he had, apparently, the skills to work with Muggles. He had been briefed that his role would be a dognapper named Horace, and that he was to basically just act as a 'dopey, inbred Muggle' would.

' _This fellytone which Miss De Vil called us on is quite weird.'_ He thought as he watched Jasper, the person who he was meant to be working with, start shouting at the dogs.

"GET OFF ME YOU MAINGY MUTT!" Jasper shouted, grabbing a truncheon off the side nearest him. Arthur watched as the dog took a bite off him. Turning to Arthur, Jasper frowned.

"Are you going to help me at any time today Horace?" he shouted at Arthur, who was intrigued in how the dog was attacking his partner in crimes legs. "Or will this mutt bite me to death."

Arthur knew he would have to act to stop his colleague from being injured too bad, lest he have the DMLE's case collapse on him, and his identity from collapsing. He just hoped, however, that he would be able to find out the function of a rubber duck, before his criminal partner was arrested!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Social Media  
> You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and follow " GryffindorTom" on Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.  
> Reviews  
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 247


End file.
